


Kiss Me

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: Kisses are suppose to meaningful right? So why does Craig and Tweek always happen to kiss, even though they are not together.





	Kiss Me

It’s not unusual—rather it’s occasional the fact that Tweek will come now-a-days and just sit on the couch and stare blankly ahead of him. Usually, when Tweek comes over it was like a booty call or to borrow some weed—anything than this. But these past few..days? Weeks? Tweek would come over, wraps himself in some stinky blanket and doze off; eyes penetrating the wall. Craig presumes he just needed company for the winter is pretty long and lonely, not that Craig minds of course. He’s just not used to being this mentally close to the blond since all they ever do was fuck.

Craig, on the other hand, would be on the couch sprawled out naked with a lit blunt between his defined lips. The only sound would be the TV, given insights of the world of the present and glimpses of the tomorrow. He took out the blunt and exhales the smoke which covered his view of Tweek. Then, he outs the fire in his couch and throws the butt on the floor.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Craig asks, poking Tweek in the side. The blond just looks up with a blank expression. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you looking like a lost puppy?” Tweek laughs quietly, though it was more forced than anything. “It’s nothing, just,” he looks up, “just..thinking..” It was a lie, obviously, because of the way his eyes flicks from Craig to something else—embarrass or just trying to hide his true intentions. His eyes usually say a lot.

“Hmm. Then, let’s go eat. What you want? Pancakes or some waffles?” Craig asks, scratching his butt and looking behind him when Tweek didn’t answer. “Pancakes it is.” He mumbles, getting the ingredients and smashing them together. Tweek still didn’t move from his spot which makes Craig sigh. It’s not like he misses the sex, or anything, it’s just that he general cares for Tweek and if whatever is getting him down, it’s also getting Craig down too. Craig comes back from the stove and raises Tweek up, carrying him like a bride before planting him down in his seat. “Eat.”

Tweek gazes down at his food and picks up his fork. He hesitates at first before putting the portion in his mouth and chewing it slowly. Craig rests a hand on his head and ruffles it a little; the blond strands tangle against his skin. Tweek gazes up and give him a weak smile before going back to his food.

Craig rolled his eyes before tilting Tweek’s head back and connecting their lips. This was also occasional—which it shouldn’t be since they were in no type of relationship. Kisses are meant to have meaning behind it..right? Shared between two lovers.

Tweek was frozen at first, unaware of the sudden advancement before he melts into Craig’s mouth. It was slow..nothing too fast was usually the setting for their kisses, yet it felt nice having the blond’s mouth on him. He pulls back for air and see the flush of red across Tweek’s cheeks.

“You are a fucking cunt.” Craig said, pushing him.

“You love me, admit it.” Tweek laughs, putting the strawberry in his mouth.

“I can’t believe you were using me,” Craig sighs, bringing his food to the table.

Tweek’s smile fades, “I wasn’t using you, I was actually down lately but I never expect you to kiss me.” Tweek laughs his usual laugh that makes Craig’s own mouth turn up, “kiss me again and I’ll tell you why I’m s—“ Craig was already on his mouth—this time, it was brief. When they pull apart, they couldn’t help but smile at each other.


End file.
